New Adventure Comics Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob * Jane * Johnny Antagonists: * outlaw gang Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Golden Dragon, Episode 14 | Synopsis2 = Ian puts on the unconscious guard's clothes and starts towards the campfire. Only one Mongolian guard stands watch over the area, and Ian quickly dispatches him with the butt of his rifle. Doris and Pan Chi-Lou are found waiting in the doorway of a cabin. Ian asks Pan to saddle the camels and prepare for their escape, Doris offers to help him, so Ian stands watch in the doorway to make sure the Mongols don't surprise them. One of the camels Pan tries to saddle makes a loud cry, and he hurriedly tries to shush it. A Mongol awakens and leaves his hut, goes to the fire and looks around, then spies Ian in the doorway and yells at him in the native tongue. Ian stalls by feigning a yawn, and then pointing in the direction of the stables, believing the man to be asking about the night watch. The ruse works, and the Mongol, satisfied, returns to his hut. Pan Chi-Lou and Doris must have had enough time to prepare the camels by now, so Ian starts to cautiously make his way over to them. Hiding in the shadows of the huts, he is only a few yards away when a large, stout Mongolian walks straight into his path. The Mongolian leader! The large man recognizes him and is about to shout out when Ian lays a hard punch into his jaw. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Ken Cockerhill * * Lefty Murphy Supporting Characters: * Doris Whipple * Reilly Antagonists: * Pan Chi-Lou Other Characters: * caravan people * Bob * Don Locations: * ** fortified monastery | StoryTitle3 = A Tale of Two Cities: Episode 15 | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer3_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler3_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker3_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | StoryTitle4 = Federal Men: "The Case of the Cinema Killing" | Synopsis4 = Squint Hogan had just been released from prison. Coincidentally, the judge who sentenced him is killed by a bullet. Steve arrests Squint, though there isn't yet any evidence of his involvement. Steve tells the Chief that he will prove that Squinty is guilty before the start of the trial, or else he'll hand in his resignation. And then, with Ralph Ventor assisting as his partner, Steve discovers that there was a second murder that day. A man named Bill Gordon was shot dead in an alley near to the crime scene. Ballistics report that the bullet that killed Bill was from the same gun that shot the judge. Steve and Ralph search Gordon's apartment, where they discover a tiny movie studio. This is the break that Steve was looking for. He knew that the victim must have snapped a shot of Squinty killing the judge, and so Squinty chased him down and killed him too. If they could find that film, they could prove Squinty Hogan's guilt! They visit Bill Gordon's film developer shop in New York, and find the most recent batch of film that was sent. Steve calls the Chief and Squinty in for a private screening. The image of the murder should be written somewhere on the film. But when the picture ends, there is still no sign of the incriminating movie. The chief is disappointed in Steve, and Squinty Hogan laughs at the Federal Men's feeble attempts to convict him. But an idea comes to Ralph, and he asks to replay the movie by hand. When he does so, he finds a single frame which he puts up on the screen. It clearly shows Squint Hogan killing Judge Daniel Wilder. His sentence being death, Squinty waits silently in his cell. Ralph figured that Bill would only have a second to snap the photo, so he would have only used one panel of film, which is too fast for the human eye to catch. So he rolled by hand each separate panel of the movie, until the murder photo appeared. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Ralph Ventor Antagonists: * Squint Hogan Other Characters: * Daniel Wilder | StoryTitle5 = The Vikings: "Episode 19" | Synopsis5 = A massive storm brews as soon as Thorgen orders his men to toss Ivar overboard. The crew become frightened that this is an omen, and they refuse to obey. Instead they go to Ivar and beg for his assistance, knowing him to be a great sailor. Ivar tells them if Thorgen is relieved of his captaincy, and if they agree to make him their leader, he will help them. The crew agrees to these terms. Thorgen is overpowered and thrown below deck, while Ivar takes hold of the tiller. The tiny ship begins to lurch in the storm. Ivar guides it through the waves and keeps it as steady as possible. He continues in this manner throughout the night. Finally, the morning light breaks through the clouds, and the storm subsides. Thorgen's crewmen are grateful to Ivar, all except for Thorgen's most loyal underling, Tryker, who sneaks below deck to release his captain. That night, as Ivar sleeps, Thorgen enters his quarters with a blade in hand, ready to strike. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** his Supporting Characters: * Sundgrid Antagonists: * Thorgen * Tryker Vehicles: * Viking longships | StoryTitle6 = Cal 'n' Alec: "Dirty Shirt Mike" | Synopsis6 = Cal and Alec go gold-panning in a river one day, when some buckshot zips by their heads. Old Ma Snifkins spots who they are and offers her apologies, explaining she mistook them for Dirty Shirt Mike, who's been looking to steal her claim. Right then, 'Dirty Shirt' Mike appears from behind a rocky outcrop and points his gun at the three. Cal tells Mike to let him get a last puff on his pipe as he tosses the empty canister of tobacco aside. They are then shooed over to the side as Mike prepares his shotgun. But before he can do anything else, an explosion from behind knocks him off his feet, causing him to hit his head on the ground. Cal tells Ma that he slipped a stick of dynamite into the tobacco canister. With Dirty Shirt Mike foiled, Ma's claim is now safe again! | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Dirty Shirt Mike Other Characters: * Ma Snifkins Locations: * Out West | StoryTitle7 = Dale Daring: "The Tsin Lee Incident, Part 6" | Synopsis7 = Tsin Lee learns of the prisoners' escape, and vows to recapture them before the ammunition cache is destroyed. Meanwhile the escapees, consisting of Dale, her father, Ali, and Captain Brewster find the ammunition hut with a wireless radio set within. Brewster works on contacting help, while Dale and the others keep watch through the windows for Tsin Lee's cronies. It isn't long before he appears with a band of armed men at his side. Refusing to surrender, Ali and Dale's father fire at them with machine guns. Unable to proceed without being cut down, Tsin Lee orders his men to fall back. Soon Captain Brewster has managed to contact the Marine base. Help should be on the way very soon. But Tsin Lee has come up with a plan to get into the hut through distraction. Will the Marines make it to Dale and the others before Tsin Lee recaptures them? | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Tsin Lee Other Characters: * Mr. Daring * Captain Brewster Locations: * | StoryTitle8 = Monastery of the Blue God, Episode 6 | Synopsis8 = Count Kraft has deceived the Chinese governor into believing that Captain Stewart and his companions are working for his enemy. The governor summons his cavalry and orders them to intercept and kill the three men, while bringing the woman back to him as a hostage. Meanwhile, Stewart, Miller, Drenoff, and Elsa are all riding down the road in their two separate cars, when a cloud of dust rising from the ground catches their attention. The Chinese cavalry! Stewart guesses that they have been sent to apprehend them, so he drives the car into a nearby herder settlement. With his gun, he orders the herders to come down from their horses. Then the plan is put into motion. With Drenoff and Miller bringing up the rear, Stewart leads the herd of horses, making sure they kick up lots of dust, towards the oncoming cavalry. With his gun pointed at them, Captain Stewart yells for the cavalry to throw their weapons on the ground and surrender. Mistakenly thinking that the large cloud of dust made by the horses conceals an army of gun-wielding Cossacks, the cavalry obligingly raise their hands in the air. Stewart and his company lead the men back to Kalgan, where the governor waits. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Baroness Elsa von Saxenberg Antagonists: * Count Kraft von Bolander Other Characters: * Sergeant Miller * Corporal Drenoff Locations: * , 1920 ** Peking, China ** Kalgan | StoryTitle9 = Don Coyote | Synopsis9 = Don and his ever loyal servant hear cries of distress coming from a cabin. Don enters through an open window to see a not-so-gentleman harassing a fair young maiden. He challenges the brute to draw his sword. Amidst the fight, Don disarms the other man. But suddenly he is thwacked upon the noggin by the young lady's rolling pin, by mistake, and thrown back outside by the thug. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * an ungallant lout Locations: * | StoryTitle10 = She: "Episode 13" | Synopsis10 = The immortal priestess, She, takes Leo to the chamber of her lover, whose reincarnation she believes Leo to be. In the bed lies the well preserved body of Kallikrates, whose face resembles Leo in an almost uncanny way. Now convinced that he was, at one point in time, She's lover, Leo agrees to accompany her to the "Fire of Life" and become her husband. They all travel together on the journey to the ruins, arriving just as the sun sets. Within lies a huge and obviously ancient temple, with massive pillars and columns. She shows them a large statue depicting the goddess 'Truth', whose veil may not be lifted by any mortal man. As they spend the night in the temple, She has a horrible dream, one that predicts catastrophe in her near future. Upon hearing of his love's prophetic nightmare, Leo promises that he will remain faithful even should something befall her. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Horace Holly Antagonists: * She Other Characters: * Job | StoryTitle11 = Detective Sergeant Carey of the Chinatown Squad: "Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons, Part 5" | Synopsis11 = With the help of the strange white girl who claims she was also a captive, Carey and Sleepy break out of their cells and follow her down the passageways. But when they open a door into another room, they find that they've been tricked! A dozen or so Chinese guardsmen brandishing swords await them. The girl pleads with Carey that she tried to help, but he will hear none of it. The white girl is escorted, along with Carey and Sleepy, to see Sin Fu. The police have closed in on the house above the catacombs, but Sin Fu promises that Carey and the others will be dead by the time they manage to find them. They are placed in a cage above a tank of water. When the cage is fully lowered, the three of them will drown. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * Sin Fu Locations: * | StoryTitle12 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 15" | Synopsis12 = Elaka leads the dog pack back to the palace. When the gates are swung open, she sees Sandor fighting off the Rajah's men and leaps in to assist. The guards are feeling overwhelmed now that the dog pack has joined the fight, so they slowly move back into the courtyard. Sandor calls for a retreat, and the pack follows him out through the now closing gates. He follows after Jadev and the camels. Jadev, in the meantime, has doubled back with the casket to assist Sandor. However, when he turns around, one of the Rajah's men comes out of concealment and grabs the casket. When Jadev makes a grab for it, the man begins striking Jadev on the head. Fortunately, Sandor appears at this moment and subdues the attacker, causing the casket to drop into the brush where another of Rajah's men lay in hiding. He quickly grabs it and runs off back to his leader while Sandor is fighting off his comrade. The Rajah is furious at the guard captain's failure to kill Sandor, and has him executed. As he returns to his chambers, the man with the casket runs in and presents it to him. Rajah Maharajah eagerly lifts the lid and yells in rage. Nothing but pebbles! | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (wild dog) Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Jadev * Benar | StoryTitle13 = Nadir, Master of Magic: "Pearl of the Bleeding Heart, Part 3" | Synopsis13 = Nadir has Henri Duprez under his spell. But he is suddenly struck from behind by the giant servant, Job. Henri orders Job to take Nadir down to the basement where he intends to throw him into a room behind a wall from which there is no escape. He wants Nadir bound and gagged, so he sends Job upstairs to his master bedroom to get some rope. While in his master's room, Job finds evidence that Henri intended to take the pearl for himself, and have Job killed. Knowing now that he was being deceived, Job returns to the basement with the rope and silently binds Nadir's arms and legs. When he is done, Henri suddenly tries to seal him up inside the chamber as well, but Job moves fast and wedges his foot in the passage. With a mighty heave, he forces the door open knocking Henri backwards. Even when a shot is fired into his chest, Job keeps moving, lifting his former master up by the throat and snapping his neck. Tossing the body into the chamber with Nadir, Job seals up the entrance and leaves quickly, before anyone goes down to check out the gunshot. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Arcot Antagonists: * Henri Duprez * Job | StoryTitle14 = Captain Quick: "Episode Seventeen" | Synopsis14 = Quick has managed to escape from the Spaniards' port, and hides in the jungle, where a friendly tribe of Indians allows him to stay in their territory. As the Indians also hate the Spaniards for oppressing their people, they assist him in building a large ship to strike back with. With the cannons, Quick takes time to train the tribe in marksmanship. Back at Port Royal, the Bonnie Bess limps back to harbor bringing news of Kendal Quick's supposed demise. His fiance, Marjorie, is overcome with grief at the news. But Quick is far from dead! On the way to the Spanish port city of Cartagena, a ship appears on the horizon. He orders the crew to prepare the cannons. The ship pulls in, side to side with Quick's, and the cannons start going off. Arrows from the Indians' bows also hit the other ship's deck, and soon, Quick gives the order to board. The experienced fighters of the Spanish are no match for the savage fury of the Indians, and soon the captain hands over his sword to Quick in a token of surrender. With both ships, and a large treasure haul, they now set a course for Port Royal. His old crew is relieved and they happily welcome Quick back home. He goes straight to the home of Lord Barlow and Marjorie, who happily embraces him with joy. Out on the English horizon, an Armada of Spanish ships begin to crawl toward Port Royal. How will the crew of the Bonnie Bess fight off this new menace? | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Indians Antagonists: * Spanish Armada Other Characters: * Marjorie * Lord Barlow Locations: * , 16th Century * Port Royal Vehicles: * HMS 'Bonnie Bess' | StoryTitle15 = Steve Conrad Adventurer: "The Revenge of Devachan, Part 7" | Synopsis15 = Steve's battle with the Apollons continues. He spots one more climbing a vine near him, so Steve lunges. The two of them begin to fall, but Steve is able to catch his grip on a stray vine. With his other hand clutching tightly to the Apolloan warrior, he carefully lowers them both to the ground. The man starts to get up, and Steve braces for another fight. But then the Apollon concedes. And so the battle has finished. Steve's act of heroism and his fighting prowess have made him the victor. The man tells him he is at his service from here on out. Out farther in the jungle, the Devachan carries a hypnotized Myra to a small round canoe. He places her inside before getting in himself, and then the two of them disappear into the deadly marshes. Steve angrily asks the woman guard where Myra was. She tells him that Devachan has made off with her while he was busy fighting. With the Apollon's tracking skills, the two men follow Devachan's trail to the edge of a swampland. They go on into the swamp, farther and farther until the murky water is up to their chests. Suddenly, they become surrounded by a strange native tribe . The Apollon identifies them as the Bogoona, savage protectors of the marsh. They are known to be rather violent with strangers. They take Steve and his companion hostage and escort the two of them to their leader. The Bogoona's leader shouts at them in a language that Steve doesn't understand. The Apollon man translates that they are angry at having one of their canoes stolen. Believing it was most likely the Devachan, Steve tells the natives that he will get it back from the thief. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The Apollons Antagonists: * Devachan Other Characters: * Myra Rutherford * The Bogoona Tribe | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. * This issue Don Coyote returns, now by Ray Burley. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Chikko Chakko by Ellis Edwards ** Goofo The Great by Russell Cole ** Laughing At Life by Vincent Sullivan ** Ol' Ozz Bopp by Russell Cole ** Plato Psmith by Vincent Sullivan ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #19, review }}